Jaque mate
by ShadowDianne
Summary: La reina malvada recibe cierta visita que no la deja ni mucho menos indiferente. En respuesta a una prompt hecha por LadyBardo. "No hay nadie a quien debas rendirle cuentas, Regina. ¿Acaso no te apetezco?"


**A/N La historia no sé si es siquiera lo que LadyBardo tenía en mente cuando me pidió una escena entre la Reina Malvada y… cierta acompañante pero tras el último episodio y la relación Plutón-Tierra que estas dos parecen tener últimamente la idea vino sola y se quedó en mi cabeza hasta que me puse con ella. ¡Espero que responda a la prompt de forma aceptable!**

 **PS: Cómo siempre, que rara me siento no escribiendo en inglés Xd**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, de hacerlo os puedo asegurar que sus vidas serían un largo camino de slow burn pero que ya hubiera metido más de una escena smut y no menos cuasi-declaraciones de am…Ohhhh, ups.**

Jaque mate

Un eco de pisadas llenaba el aire frío del cementerio de Storybrooke y la pálida luz de luna, que apenas llegaba tocar el borde de las tumbas que flanqueaban el camino principal, parecía decrecer tras la sombra de la figura intrusa en el lugar. Figura que se detuvo delante del panteón familiar Mills con una sonrisa surcando su rostro y oscuros ojos brillando con malicia. De la puerta abierta del mausoleo un aire cálido, lleno de poder, parecía desprenderse perezosamente de las piedras y el olor a magia alcanzó la nariz de la Reina Malvada quien, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, dio un paso hacia la puerta. La tela azul cobalto del vestido que había usado hasta ahora se desvaneció en incandescentes partículas de polvo para transformarse con igual celeridad en un vestido negro, sobrio, que titiló una vez más bajo la plateada luz de luna antes de asentarse sobre el cuerpo de la monarca.

\- - Tan fácil. - Murmuró la morena al tiempo que cruzaba el pequeño salón de piedra en donde otrora había existido la puerta oculta. Ahora, tras haberse abierto la puerta decenas de incontables veces, el hueco permanecía abierto y el resplandor de las eternas antorchas la condujeron al piso inferior en donde un centenar de redomas de cristal la esperaban silenciosas. - Me pregunto si de verdad Regina no quería dejarme pasar…

\- - Ella ignoraba que tu estuvieras viva. - Dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

La monarca no movió un músculo mientras procedía a acercarse a las redomas, cada una de ellas perfectamente etiquetadas en una letra que ella misma había perfeccionado durante interminables tardes bajo la tutela de Cora. Las páginas de apolillados libros esperaban abiertas y por un segundo la morena se relamió ante el poder que se extendía ante ella. Sus ojos en cambio, se giraron a su izquierda en donde otro par de pupilas la miraban hambrientas, brillantes.

\- - Y mira lo que su ingenuidad ha traído. - Replicó con una suave risa, sus dientes brillando a la luz de las antorchas, sus labios -más rojos que nunca, curvándose lo justo al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus curvas quedaran resaltadas en la cálida luz. - Es casi divertido.

La figura oculta río cruelmente, el sonido rodando de su boca como si esquirlas de hielo se tratasen, frías y desprovistas de verdadero divertimento. - Tú lo has dicho Regina, casi.

Si la mención de su nombre, aquel que compartía con su otra yo, la molestaba la monarca no lo discutió, limitándose a alzar coquetamente un hombro para girarse nuevamente en dirección a los libros, las palabras de poder que ellos contenían saltando y pareciendo enroscarse en torno a ella al tiempo que las murmuraba reverentemente. Las sombras, empero, no parecían contentas de esta exclusión y brillaron en purpuras y blancos al tiempo que una figura vestida igualmente de negro emergió del oculto rincón.

\- - No queda mucho para tener todas las piezas en su lugar. - Comentó la figura recién aparecida, largos y esbeltos dedos alzándose, acariciando el aire que latía con el poder que centenares de corazones habían una vez tomado residencia en ese mismo lugar.

\- - Efectivamente. - Replicó la monarca mientras alzaba un solo frasco de cristal, su contenido oleoso y brillante como el más puro petróleo. - Pero hasta entonces el tiempo corre en contra nuestra.

La figura se relamió y asintió, sus manos y brazos cayendo nuevamente, ciñéndose contra su cintura. Sus pisadas no dejaron tras de sí ninguna marca en el suelo cubierto de polvo y durante un instante la reina alzó el rostro de los libros, sus ojos oscureciéndose de sorpresa al tiempo que la presencia se pegó a ella, un murmullo gruñendo dentro de la recién aparecida, ojos verdes brillando cual gato cuando Regina finalmente se giró, barbilla alzada y mirada igualmente hambrienta.

\- - Siempre puedes parar un poco. - La voz volvió a escucharse, el rostro de la Oscura haciéndose más nítido al tiempo que los ojos de la Reina acariciaban pómulos y labios, sus manos alzándose lo justo para rozar con sus puntas los brazos de la aparición. - No hay nadie a quien debas rendirle cuentas, Regina. ¿Acaso no te apetezco?

La pregunta, dicha en voz baja y grave, hizo que la reina se mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior mientras sopesaba la posibilidad. Frente a ella la Oscura, compuesta de sombra y magia, la miraba expectante a través de verdes pupilas y entrecerrados párpados, la piel blanca, demasiado blanca, tirante bajo la luz.

 _"Acaso no quieres lo mismo?"_

La reina era muchas cosas, cosas que Regina había encerrado en un minúsculo cajón y había creído poder destruir negándose y negándolas una a una. Ella, sin embargo, era muy diferente a esa Regina, ella era aquella que tomaba y dejaba lo que quisiera sin rastro de remordimiento o de tristeza. Ella era aquella que destruía y creaba por el puro placer de presenciar el poder fluyendo a través y en torno a ella y por solo eso alzó una mano, acariciando la garganta de la oscura con cortas y cuidadas uñas que igualmente brillaban negras contrastando contra la palidez de la otra mujer. La peliblanca dejó escapar una risa mientras alzaba la garganta siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes silenciosas de la monarca quien sopló levemente en la garganta expuesta, la parte baja de su espalda rozando la alta mesa de madera en donde las redomas reverberaron peligrosamente cuando Emma movió sus caderas contra ella.

\- - Algo me dice que tú me quieres más. - Replicó la reina, una mezcla de jadeo y murmullo escapando de sus labios al tiempo que una de las manos de la Oscura se alzaba, moviéndose a su espalda en donde se aposentó cómodamente entre sus omóplatos. Esa ínfima presión hizo que la morena arqueara la espalda lo suficiente para cambiar la fuerza que ejercía en el cuello de la otra, la sangre de Emma bullendo bajo sus dedos, fuerte, impaciente.

\- - Esa no es una pregunta que yo pueda responderte Regina. - Replicó la Oscura, su otra mano retirando la de la reina en un único movimiento, su rostro ahora más cerca de ella que nunca. El olor a magia lo llenó todo y por un instante las páginas de los libros a espaldas de la Reina parecieron alzarse, iluminados en violeta y negro. - Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi otra yo una vez la pócima esté lista.

\- - Casi lo tengo. - La reina se apresuró a contestar, sus ojos cerrados mientras unos labios fríos acariciaban su oreja, tironeando levemente del lóbulo para luego dejarlo libre. - Y entonces…

\- - Estaré verdaderamente aquí. - Terminó por ella la Oscura mientras su tacto se desvanecía del cuerpo de la Reina, sus ojos verdes sonriendo reflexivos a la monarca cuando ésta abrió nuevamente los ojos henchidos de rabia.

\- - Odio tener que esperar. - Dijo al tiempo que fruncía los labios y miró nuevamente a las redomas en donde las fórmulas y pócimas todavía esperaban. - De no haber sido por la muerte de Jekyll…

\- - Un pequeño contratiempo. - La oscura dijo mientras se aparecía en una nube oscura al otro lado de la mesa, sus manos no dejando sombra alguna al tiempo que las alzaba en falsa postura reflexiva. - Nada que no puedas arreglar. Hyde ya te contó lo suficiente como para saber que la Salvadora está en el borde de la duda, un último empujón y…

\- - Jaque mate. - Terminó la Reina, una sonrisa amenazadora surcando su rostro. Frente a ella el espejo de Regina le devolvió la mirada, el cuerpo de la Oscura una vez más desvanecido entre las sombras. - Y con ello tu vendrás a mí.

La voz de la oscura se escuchó en su cabeza, jovial y amarga al mismo tiempo. "Hasta entonces, mi reina"

 _"Hasta entonces"_


End file.
